


The Hateful Situation

by mittakus



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittakus/pseuds/mittakus
Summary: Benji以為Ethan會和Ilsa在一起，不過他們沒有。





	The Hateful Situation

　　Ethan在喀什米爾斷了幾根肋骨，其他人也多少有些掛彩──總地來說，大家都還撐得下去。

　　Benji看到Ilsa坐在Ethan的病床邊，兩個人深情款款地對望。  
　　好，俊男美女，一開始各自站在不同的立場，最後發現他們目標一致，有過類似的過去，了解彼此的肢體語言，不用多說話就能相視而笑，不知道從哪裡產生的龐大得信任感……然後前妻Julia，在旁邊微笑默默祝福曾經深愛的人的幸福。  
　　就像每個愛情電影有的完美大結局那樣──噢，這還是續作才終於有情人終成眷屬的設定呢，上一次沒能在一起，這次更加堅定。Benji想。同時覺得呼吸有點困難，可能因為他的傷口，也可能是因為這裡海拔和氣候的關係。  
　　他本來想要進去探望一下Ethan的，不過這時候就顯得多餘──他是說，對，Ethan是他的好夥伴、景仰的對象，他們時不時也會一起吃個飯、運個動、坐在Benji家的沙發看看電影、打打遊戲、任務的時候Ethan有時候還會傳個有情趣的密碼訊息給他什麼的──現在就是那個該祝福自己的好友找到幸福的時刻吧？

　　或許他可以再為自己拿個熱水袋吧，然後順便吃點東西，他覺得自己的身體滿空的。

　　--

　　回家後，Benji窩在自己公寓裡了幾天，認真破了幾個遊戲──休假嘛──假裝自己沒有想著Ilsa和Ethan相視而笑的畫面，沒有在想像他們婚禮會是怎麼樣的、他們的蜜月會是怎樣的，他們生的小孩一定會很可愛吧……  
　　沒有在想他有多希望Ilsa那個位置是他的。  
　　這個年紀還失戀到躲在家裡哭實在不是很光榮，不是嗎？  
　　但這也不能怪他，他喜歡Ethan好久了，也追著他好久了。好不容易他們走得這麼近，像是，Benji幾乎確定他跟Ethan是兩情相悅了，他想他該滿足在這個「親密」的距離。  
　　跟Ethan Hunt是好朋友也是很酷的。

　　不過在他食不知味地又玩了幾天前玩過的一個遊戲時，他決定自己可以抱著整桶冰淇淋哭一場。  
　　為什麼這不是他的愛情電影呢？

　　--

　　Ethan打了電話跟他說回來了，問Benji能不能去載他。  
　　這實際上的意思是，Benji幫他開車過去，Ethan把他們兩個人都載回Benji家──就像那些美好的過去，在情況允許的狀況下，他們總是會這樣互相接送彼此前往那些未知的任務。  
　　Ethan的聲音聽起來有些憔悴，畢竟他斷了一些肋骨。  
　　Benji想自己聽起來也很憔悴，因為他昨晚哭著睡著，所以很合情合理地他沒有控制住自己，問：「我以為Ilsa會跟你回來，我是說，我以為你會帶她回來，就是，呃。」  
　　Ethan打斷了他，說：「Ilsa沒有跟我回來，她回英國了。」Ethan停頓了一下，「Benji，我想要見你，你如果不過來，我前面有一輛車，我可以自己過去。」

　　--

　　Benji當然沒有讓Ethan無故成為偷車賊，所以很快地他就在機場看到Ethan，沒有行李，T-shirt、黑夾克、深色牛仔褲、墨鏡，靠在柱子旁，自成一張明信片。  
　　Ethan看到Benji，在很遠的地方他就看見了，跨開大步朝他走過去，快得像是用跑的。  
　　「我以為你會等我一起回來。」Ethan先抱怨了這句，「我肋骨斷了，Benji。」  
　　Benji避開Ethan的視線，他不願意看Ethan，因為他有點害怕會看到吻痕或什麼的，說：「我以為Ilsa會照顧你，我不想、呃，打擾你們？」  
　　「打擾我們什麼？」Ethan問，按著Benji的上手臂。  
　　Benji沒有回答，有點尷尬。  
　　「你不會打擾我們，從來不會，我沒有想過要跟Ilsa走，我只要你，Benji，不要丟下我。」Ethan握著Benji的手，突如其來地告白，語氣懇求，「我讓你沒有安全感嗎？」  
　　「這很突然，你之前沒有問過這樣的問題。」Benji露出奇怪的表情看著Ethan，困惑地呃了一聲，然後說：「聽起來像我們是情侶，哈哈哈，呃，」Benji聽見自己吞口水的聲音、倒抽一口氣的聲音，聽到自己說：「我們在一起嗎？我是說，情、情侶那種。還是你摔壞的不是只有肋骨？我不是在暗示我覺得你的頭腦──」  
　　「我們在一起，情侶那種。」  
　　「──撞壞了。」  
　　Benji抿了抿唇，張開嘴又閉起來，最後問：「那為什麼我們沒有接吻和，呃，肢體接觸？」或許算是抱怨。  
　　Ethan嘟嘴，歪了歪頭──噢，天，犯規──說：「我覺得我們可以慢慢來。」嘟嘴，狡黠地，「你也沒有行動，我是那個離過婚、受過傷的。」  
　　「我之前以為你沒有放下Julia，後來Ilsa──」  
　　Benji覺得自己尷尬夠了，決定親吻Ethan。  
　　聽到機場路人的口哨，和Ethan的呼吸聲。

　　--

　　Benji不太確定他們怎麼到家的，他是個合格的特務，這可能是其中一項神奇的力量，直到他和Ethan一起摔在床上，他聽到Ethan吃痛地悶哼才回過神。  
　　「噢，天，Ethan，你的肋骨──你還好嗎？」Benji扶著Ethan。  
　　Ethan痛得都冒出冷汗：「沒有裂開。」  
　　「你才不知道它們有沒有裂開，你有內建X光在身體裡面嗎？天呀，我們去醫院好嗎？」Benji確認了一下Ethan的狀況，看見他慢慢擺著手漸漸緩過來，動了動：「好吧，我們可先不要去醫院，但你需要休息。」  
　　「我帶了保險套和潤滑液來。」Ethan躺在床上，充滿懊惱。  
　　「噢，那還真是非常，呃，有備無患？哈哈哈。」Benji躺在Ethan旁邊，先拍了拍對方的尖頭，然後用自己的臉頰蹭了蹭Ethan的頸部和臉頰，最後和Ethan對上視線，Ethan的眼神看起來像是看到獵物一樣，Benji有些尷尬地解釋：「我一直想要這樣做，現在感覺滿適合試試看的。」  
　　Ethan低吼了一聲，和那一聲粗暴的沉吟相反地，他輕輕翻了個身，環抱住Benji，又說了一次：「我帶了保險套和潤滑液來。」  
　　「你可以幫我把我的冰淇淋吃完──它因為你整個融化，不過現在應該凍回去了──然後我們再來想想保險套和潤滑液的該怎麼辦。」

**Author's Note:**

> 好、好，所以，我FallOut的時候我認為，伊班早已在一起了。


End file.
